Love at First Sight
by TheHungerGames5634
Summary: Katniss is just an ordinary girl in high school. She meets this boy, Peeta Mellark. They end up being in 5 classes together. They first meet in the bakery. Katniss then realizes that she fell for this boy that she had just met. She doesn't know what to do? Confess or Protest? You decide!
1. Chapter 1

Katniss was from a small town and wasn't very talkative. She rarely ever talked to anybody, and she was just a normal girl. She had no care in the world for boys, relationships, or things like that. She was an advanced student and knew the answer to every problem. She wanted to be an author who worked at the Ridgeway Academy that was located in New York. Every day she prayed that her advanced writing teacher, Mr. Gonzalez, would write a nice report to the academy so she'd get a scholarship instead of paying 652$. But that was four months after school started.

**It was January 23****rd****,** and she was a whole different person. She didn't know it yet, but she liked this one boy who was in five of the same classes as Katniss. His name was Peeta, 17 years old, one year older than Katniss. His family owned the bakery that Katniss traded her squirrels, birds and such to. He was always at the counter when she went there. One day she sat on a couch in the bakery, waiting for someone to come to the counter, and I overheard Peeta and his father's conversation. "Dad, I'm moving out when I turn eighteen, whether you like it or not," Peeta said. "Son, I don't care what you do, but if you try to come crawl back to us for money, not one penny goes to you," His father said. "I don't care, because I'm opening my own bakery in New York when I'm 23," He said. _I'm going to live in New York when I'm 23.I hope we run into each other. _I thought to myself. Peeta walks out, clenched fists and jaws, then he sees me and relaxes. I stand and walk to the counter. "What was your order again?" He asked. "I traded two squirrels for three cheese buns," I say hesitantly. He says," Oh, right. Let me grab those for you." He runs to the back, and within two seconds, he's back. "Here you go," he says. "Thanks," I reply quickly. _He's such a gentleman. I wonder if I should ask him for his number. No. Wait. Don't. _ I was just staring into his bright blue eyes. They weren't just an ordinary blue. They were bright, and his eyes were sparkling in the light.

"So, what's your name?" Peeta asked me.

I replied, "Katniss. What's yours?" I asked only because it would seem unusual for me to know his name, but he didn't know mine.

"Peeta."

"What's your favorite color?" I ask.

"Orange, yours?"

"Forest green."

"Nice. So tell me about yourself," He adds.

"I hunt, I live with my mother and younger sister, and I love cheese buns. Your turn."

"I always sleep with the window open, I don't take sugar in my tea, and I double-knot my shoelaces." He says.

I start feeling a vibration coming from my phone. I look at it and its my mom.

_Mom: Where are you? You were supposed to be home 30 minutes ago!_

_Me: Sorry! On my way!_

"Sorry, I have to go. My mother's worrying about me."

"Oh, okay. Can I have your phone number?" He asks quickly.

"Sure, its 778-0271. What's yours?

"Mine is 427-6682"

We wave bye to each other as soon as we both finish putting in the others phone number. I run home as fast as I could.

* * *

**Please review and tell me, How did you like the first chapter? Should I make another chapter? Was it good? [=**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I walk through the door, my mother was standing there with the most worried look on her face.

"Where have you been?!" She exclaimed.

"I was talking with a friend," I said. She nodded.

"Which friend?" She asked with a concerned tone.

"His name is Peeta, I met him today,"

She nodded, and I headed upstairs. I got to the first door on the left, my room. I walk in, close the door and throw my hand bag across the room. It lands on the bed before it could make it to the wall. I take my jacket off first. Then, since my bathroom is in my room, I grabbed a sweatshirt and some shorts and headed for the shower. I grabbed my iPhone, and plugged it up to my stereo. It had a cord that I'd plug up to my phone and I could play music. I plugged it in and put on shuffle. As usual, 22 By: Taylor Swift comes on first.

_It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh  
Yeaaaah  
We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time  
It's miserable and magical oh yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh uh_

I don't know about you but im feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22

It seems like one of those nights  
This place is too crowded too many cool kids  
It seems like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming instead of sleeping  
Yeaaaah  
We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way  
It's miserable and magical oh yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time uh uh

I don't know about you but im feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22

I don't know about you, 22, 22

It feels like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights  
You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you

I don't know about you but im feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22

Dancing like 22, yeah, 22, yeah yeah

It feels like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights  
You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you.

Once the song was over, I got out. I out my Sweatshirt on after I put my bra on. Same with my pants. I walk out of the steamed up bathroom.

"Katniss? There's someone at the door for you," My mom says.

"Okay," I run downstairs and see him on the couch.

* * *

**Who do you think it should be, or who it is? Review please and tell me any mistakes I made or what you liked/disliked about it! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

It was Peeta. Peeta was sitting there, talking to Prim. She was asking him about his personal business and why he was here.

"I'm here to talk to Katniss. It's about her schedule," He said in a soft tone. It was just above a whisper because it was quiet in the house. He didn't notice that my mother had gotten me. When he said my name, I smiled.

"Hey, there's Katniss!" Prim screamed. Peeta turned and saw me. Prim jumped up and ran up the stairs. Luckily, I was standing at the top of the staircase. When she tried to walk past me, I grabbed her waist. Since she was turning 13 this month, I was still able to pick her up.

"Oh no you don't little duck!" I say while swinging her in the air. I started tickling her.

"Stop…..Tickling…..Me…." She said between laughs. I finally stopped tickling her. Once I put her down, she ran up to her room.

"Hey Peeta," I said softly, but loud enough for him to hear me.

"Hey," He said in the same tone.

"So, what's up?" I ask.

"Umm, Mr. Gonzalez, he umm, wanted me to give you this," he smiled and handed me the envelope.

_Dear Miss. Katniss Everdeen,_

_You have been chosen to come to the __**Ridgeway Academy**__ here in __**New York. **__Please come to check out what it would be like for the next four years. It's just like a college, the education of a college student, and most of the qualities you get in a college. Example: Dorms, Cafeteria, Gym, Breakfast Nooks, etc. Please visit the campus on __**Monday the 27**__**th**__** of July. **__It has no cost for __**Katniss Everdeen, **__because of a scholarship that covers the 1,000$ __**needed **__for the entire __**four**__ years._

_ Thank you for your time,_

_ The Ridgeway Academy!_

"Oh my gosh! I got in! With a scholarship!" I scream. He nods.

"What's wrong?"

"I wont see you again, for a long time!" He says. I frown.

"Why?"

He just shakes his head and walks to the door. He turns and looks at me.

"Bye Katniss."

Then he walks out of the door. I sit down on the top step and put my face in my hands, crying.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Sorry I might not repost right away because I dont always have internet! Sawyy!**


	4. Chapter 4 (Random lol)

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I will post as soon as I can. Modern time.**

* * *

Prim heard me crying and sat next to me.

"Kat, why are you crying?" She asked. Her tone was shaky.

"Peeta…..Is….Mad…At…Me…" I said in between my sobs.

"Why is he mad?" Prim asked.

"Because I was happy about my scholarship, but he's mad because we wouldn't see each other for years," I said trying not to cry again.

"Oh. It'll get better Kat, I promise."

I smile. She hugs me, then, I get up and go back to my room. I look in the mirror and notice that my mascara is running. I grab a washcloth and wipe it all off. I plug my iPhone up and lay down. I put my earphones in then turn my music on shuffle. The first song that comes on is 'I knew you were trouble' by Taylor Swift. I smile because she's my favorite, I mean my FAVORITE artist. Throughout the middle of the song I drift off.

**6:00PM (2 hours later)**

I wake up to someone knocking on my door. I get up; stretch, then, I answer the door.

"Dinner's ready," Prim squealed.

"K, be down in a minute."

She said okay, and then left.

* * *

**Sorry it was such a short chapter, I just want to post something. If I don't repost soon, it's because I wont have wifi to post:/**


	5. Authors Note! (Sorry)

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating. I am gonna make LOTS of changes to this story. Mostly to chapters 3+ .**

**Bai!**


End file.
